x360gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Bioshock
Bioshock is an FPS (First Person Shooter), RPG (Role Playing Game) set in an underwater city caled Rapture. Rapture was built to be an underwater paradise by the visionary Andrew Ryan. But as they discover a means to genetically alter people by means of Plasmids, the city soon falls into a state of anarchy. It has been recieved with good reviews since its release in 2007 and still remains to be one of the most visually stunning, well written games out there. Characters Main Characters The main characters in the game Bioshock include: *Andrew Ryan *Frank Fontaine *Atlas *Jack (the player) *Bridgette Tenembaum Minor Characters *Bill McDonagh *Brenda *Diane McClintock *Dieter Sonnekalb *Dr. J.S. Steinman *Dr. Suchong *Hector Rodriguez *Johnny *Mariska Lutz *Martin Finnegan *Peach Wilkins *Professor Julie Langford *Roland Wallace *Sander Cohen *Sullivan *Pablo Navarro *Winston Hoffner Weapons There are a total of seven weapons that are useable during the game bioshock they are: *The Wrench - the wrench is the first weapon and only melee weapon on the game Bioshock, it is obtained at the beginning of the level "Welcome to Rapture" *The Pistol - the pistol is the first ranged weapon encountered during the game, it is obtained during the level "Welcome to Rapture" *The Machine Gun - the machine gun is the second ranged weapon encountered during the game, it is obtained during the level "Medical Pavillion" *The Shotgun - the shotgun is the third ranged weapond encountered during the game, it is obtained during the level "Medical Pavillion" *The Grenade Launcher - the grenade launcher is the fourth ranged weapon encountered during the game, it is obtained during the level "Neptunes Bounty" *The Chemical Thrower - the chemical thrower is the fifth ranged weapon encountered during the game, it is obtained during the level "Arcadia" *The Crossbow - the crossbow is the sixth and final ranged weapon encountered during the game, it is obtained during the level "Fort Frolic" Plasmids There are eleven types of plasmids the player can use during the game they are: *Cyclone Trap - Creates a spinning vortex of wind that will send enemies flying into the air. *Electro Bolt - Fires bolts of electricity stunning both man and machine. *Enrage - Causes the target to attack the closest being. *Hypnotize Big Daddy - Makes a Big Daddy defend you temporarily. *Incinerate! - Releases a torrent of fire at the target, setting it ablaze. *Insect Swarm - Unleashes hordes of hornets that attack nearby enemies. *Security Bullseye - Enemy will be targeted by Security Cameras, Security Bots, and Turrets. *Sonic Boom - Gives a blast of wind to everything standing right in front of you. *Target Dummy - Summons an illusory target dummy to distract foes. *Telekinesis - Levitate, move, and throw objects with your mind. *Winter Blast - Temporarily freeze an enemy in a solid block of ice. For more detailed information on Bioshock go to: *Bioshock Wikia For the Bioshock 2 promo site got to: *There's Something in the Sea